Sweet Bloody Soul
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: Drake finds his soulmate in the vampire store, and Danica becomes jealous. Also the soulmate is the reader who is plus size. Enjoy my fluffy ladies!


"In the window - you sell vampire merchandise?" Drake asked the clearly annoyed goth man behind the counter.

The man was about to answer, but an addicting aroma filled Drake's nose as a melodic voice interrupted the man.

"We do, and all around monster memorabilia, that is we did when I left for Australia a month ago." Drake turned to see a curvaceous woman behind him giving the male behind the counter a pointed look before she turned back to look at Drake with a smile. "I'm the owner of this store, and at this point in time, I can see it is an unfortunate title. I'll be with you in a few moments, sir."

She turned to the two goths. "You both are fired. Get out of my store. You can expect your last paycheck in the mail."

The two goths stood with their mouths open, trying to protest their job loss, but the woman only pointed at the door. The two left, the male taking the bowl of cereal he was eating with him.

Drake watched the two leave with a fleeting thought about missing a meal, however he was willing to miss a meal if it meant that he was able to find his mate. Her scent was the indicator of her being the other half of his soul that he had been waiting for. He watched as she pinched her nose and sighed looking around her store, her eyes eventually meeting his.

"You said you are looking for vampire merchandise? I don't believe you would find anything out here. You can either wait out here or you can come in back, either way, I'm going to go in back and see what I have in storage."

"I'll go with you. What is your name?" He asked as he followed her into a room with shelves piled with boxes, not wanting to leave his mate's side so soon after finding her.

"Y/n L/n." She said as she took down a box and looked in. "And yours?"

"Drake. Would it be helpful if I looked as well?"

She sighed as she put the box back in its place. "I don't think it would help. Those idiots messed everything up. I'm going to need to completely redo my store. I'm really sorry. Do you have anything you are looking for in particular? Even if you have a vague idea of what you want, I can help you narrow it. I can even make some stuff, for example I made an adorable bat hoodie for my 7 year old niece."

"No, I was just looking."

"Oh. I'm sorry for the bad selection" Her disappointment was apparent and Drake wanted nothing more than to make her happy again.

"It was not all bad." Drake smiled at her surprise.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was able to meet you." Drake chuckled at her blush. "How much do you know about vampires?"

"There's a lot of lore to go through, and it depends on what author you consult. There are a few inconsistencies, not all of them, but most works have vampires as having superior senses, increased strength, drinking blood, and then the weakness to silver and sunlight, and death by stake to the heart or beheading. Of course there's this also another list characteristics that are only found in certain books."

"Do you believe that vampires are real?" Drake asked, not wanting to hide anything from his mate.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it could be possible." Y/n shrugged.

"What if I told you that I was a vampire?"

She paused in her movements as she placed another box up. "I don't know. Do you plan on drinking my blood."

"No, not right now." Though once they are bonded, she would be able to provide blood to himself if she wished to stay human.

"Prove it then." She stepped closer to him, eyes challenging.

"Promise not to run?" He teased.

At her nod, he took a breath, taking off his jacket and shirt, and shifted to his stronger, demon like form. She gasped and stumbled back before regaining her composure. She stepped closer and hesitantly raised her hand to touch his chest. At seeing her hesitation, he opened his arms, palms up as an invitation. She continued, tracing her hand on his chest and down his arms then finally to his head.

"Do all vampires shift like this?"

"No." He said as he shifted back, putting his clothes back on. "And I will explain why, but later. For now, what do you feel towards me? Answer honestly."

She scrunched her brow in thought. "I feel drawn to you, as if there's this tugging on my inside leading to you. Why is that?"

"Because you are my soulmate. The other half of myself that I have been waiting for for thousands of years."

"Me?!" Y/n asked, shocked

* * *

"Yes, why her!?" Danica yelled at her brother, unaware of Y/n listening on an above walkway.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Asher said sarcastically as he leaned against a nearby pillar.

Danica ignored him in favor of continuing her rant. "I mean, just look at her! She's fat! She's ugly! And she's not me! How can he want someone so fat?! Just look at her stomach!"

As Danica continued to rant, Y/n left, not wanting to face any more. And with tears streaming down her face, she found a secluded balcony to sit.

* * *

Drake growled as he walked into Danica's rant, having come back early from his hunt due to feeling the distress of his mate though their bond. Asher's eyes widened when he saw Drake, but failed to notify his sister who was lost in her ranting.

Drake stormed towards Danica, grabbing her throat and tossing her to the ground, forming a crater in the floor from the force. He roared at her, the skin on his face rippling as it threatened to shift to its more demonic form.

"I should kill you for your insult to my mate, but I think a quick death is far too merciful."

Drake dragged Danica by her neck to one of the basement cages, and set her on fire, giving the guards instructions not to help her. He then stalked off, trying to find where his mate was, not wanting to lose her after having her for just a week.

* * *

He eventually found her on the balcony of their sitting room, sitting on the floor against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face as sobs racked her body

_"Amica mea _(my love)." He sighed as he knelt in front of Y/n. "You need not listen to such words. Danica is simply a jealous bitch who wished that she was by my side instead of you."

"But she's right. Just look at me. My stomach protrudes, my thighs jiggle, and my arms have extra flab. I'm ugly and I don't see why you would want me as a mate." She spoke in-between sobs, head still in her arms as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, _animus meus _(my soul)," he cupped her cheeks, bringing her head up to look at him while wiping away her tears. "Listen well. You may have all the physical attributes you just listed, but that does not mean you are ugly. You are absolutely beautiful, and I am proud to have you by my side. Pay no mind to anyone who says otherwise. Do you understand _animus meus _(my soul)?"

Y/n nodded as Drake pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
